Children of the Night
by Robinfeather of Stormclan
Summary: (Based of the video by Duo Cartonist) Like many seasons ago Equestria is in trouble and Celestia refuses Luna's advices again. Will this start a war? Will there be a revolt? Only time will tell if there will be trouble for the children Luna rescued seasons ago.
1. Prologue

***With Princess Luna in the Palace Balcony of the castle beginning to singing "Children of the Night" while the light brown mare with dark brown ears and hooves with dark greens eyes telling the story***

" I still remember it like it was yesterday. Thought it was countless moons ago. After "he" was defeated. Not much of our once beautiful home was left. And the two brave ones that stood up for us all,ruled Equestria from then on." Said the mare under the hood as she wrote in a book."One day the younger one,sadden by our daily struggles proposed to form a new colony where we would all grow strong and happy. But the elder one forbade it. for she felt that it would divide and shatter the already weakened kingdom...forever. No pony knows that we are still here,smiling beneath the moonlight, while remembering our dear mother...for we will forever be her Children of the Night." her magic fades around the pen putting it down gently on the floor of the cave As she used her magic to push her hood back reviling her ginger mane, dark brown ears and dark green eyes.

~ Flash back of the night she became one of the Children of the Night ~

"Come little children."

"_I'll take thee away."_

_"Into a land of enchantment."_

_"Come little children."_

_"The time's come to play."_

_"Here in my garden of shadows."_

_-**flash back shows the guards at the palace have fallen asleep as well as Princess Celestia-**_

_"Follow sweet children."_

_" I'll show thee the way."_

_"Through all the pain and the sorrows."_

_"Weep now poor children."_

_"For life is this way."_

_"Murdering beauty and passions."_

-**_Orphans start to wake up to the song among them came the light,and dark brown mare with green eyes only now she is a filly-_**

"_Hush now dear children."_

_"It must be this way."_

_"To weary of life and deceptions."_

-_**The orphans including the filly stare at the moon and soon are hovering Ina white aura exempt for the black and white filly for she is a Pegasus but still has a white aura-**_

"_Rest now my children."_

_"For soon we'll away."_

_"Into the calm and the quite."_

-**_Orphans for the streets and the orphanages start to float towards Princess Luna who is headed for the moon-_**

**_-Princess Luna starts to guide all the filly's and colts towards the moon while harmonizing with herself-_**

"_Come little children."_

_"I'll take thee away."_

_"Into a land of enchantment."_

_"Come little children."_

_"The times come to play."_

_"Here in my gardens of shadows."_ -**_holds out shadows-_**

-**_Princess Luna and the orphans Head towards the moon hope gleaming in all there eyes._**

-_**Flashback ends and we end up back in the cave but this time with out the mare who is staring at the Earth with out emotion in her dark green eyes-**_

**I DONT OWN THE SOND OR ITS LYRICS OR WELL THE MAJORITY OF THE PROLUGE IT BELONGS TO DUO CARTONIST (YouTube channel). Also please comment below for extra oc that I need for the Children of the night only not the light and dark brown mare i have her name all planed out. - grins evilly- . Also since I have gotten over my 2 year writers block I will be able to post chapters weekly or daily.**


	2. Sparks of a War

**Hey guys Robin here and I just want to give a hug and a virtual cookie and coke to Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna who gave this story it's first favorite, so thank you and btw if you like the story plz review and favorite and submit OC's if you want your character in the story. And now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Ding..."<p>

"Ding..."

"DING..."

"Get up Gingerwing...your going to be late to the leaders meeting." Said a young white and ginger filly with grey

The ginger and white mare that was asleep ignore the voice calling for her to wake up. Suddenly she felt a kick...,then a shove, and finally she felt nothing.

"Finally." She sighed and turn to move to the other side of her bed when she heard water dripping and and rocking somewhere in her cave. Being the stubborn pony she was she ignore the sound in till she realized it was to late. Filled with anger she turned to face the filly who just to wake her up for her own good.

"Really White Sky, I might be your sister but that is was not necessary to wake me up," she complained while she shivered."I mean really I have never done that to you in all of Luna's grand existences."

"Well, Gingerwing I wouldn't have to wake you up like this every time you have a meeting with the rest of the leaders if you just tried to wake up early. Besides I woke you up extra early today so you could get there on time today," replied White Sky as she tried to calm her blue-eyed sister with her pleasant news.

Gingerwing's eyes softened as she sighed at her sister attempt at helping her. Even though she was as stubborn as a mule(though she had never seen one) Gingerwing knew when to just relax and just act her age again...even though that was hard for her being one of the Captains of the Guard at Princess Luna's castle which was usually empty in the day and pack tightly in the night which was when usually every one was awake unlike the day time. Which was when everyone was her and and the other Leaders of the rest of the crafts who like her rarely slept.

"Sorry White Sky, you know how tired I usually am..., so you know why I hate waking up."

"No problem sis here let me pass you a blanket you must be freezing!" replied White Sky as soon as she noticed that she was letting her poor sister freeze in the moon's cold air. She walked to the closet that was in stalled in Ginger's room and pulled out a towel and walk back over to Ginger.

"Here you go. Wait, let me help you dry your wings."

Gingerwing nodded for she was to cold to answer her question and slowly opened her average sized wings. As gently as she could White Sky dried the feathers of the wings in till the were soft and dry again.

"There all done. Oh look the time has disappeared lets get you in you uniform quick!" yelped White Sky as she ran to the closet again and grab her sister Captains uniform.

"Thanks Sky. I can handle it from here." Muttered Gingerwing as she but on her chest plate and carefully placed her wings in the holes of the uniform. Then she grabbed her blackish purple plumed helmet and looked to her sister.

"I'll see you after the meeting,"she paused "I wish you luck on your crafts placement" after sending her sister an encouraging look she padded out of her cave and in to the main cavern.

"Good night Captain."

"Good night Darkspot, how many times have I told you it's just Ginger to you and every one of my siblings. " Replied Gingerwing with a accusing tone.

"In the time you have been a Captain ...," he thought out loud," 873 times."

"And after 873 times you still haven't listened." she replied cooly and smirked as he redden as he thought of his mistake in replying to her was he just intimidated by her armor and rank. She would never know.

"Any who, I have to go to the crafts section of the cavern. I'll see you later at the Crafts section ceremony."

"Alright see ya Ginger." he replied and walked out of the cavern and in to his cave.

Sighing she opened up her wings and flew to the other side of the cavern and didn't stop to talk to Metal Night and the black smith's shop or with Daisyspot at the bakery. She just flew straight for the palace hoping she wasn't late...again.

Thankfully the clock outside the palace marked her timing as early by a few minutes and decided to enter the palace only to find a great surprise.

"Princess Luna!" she said as she got out of her bow of respect

"Good night Captain Gingerwing, how are you my young friend?" said the princess with a simple kind and friendly tone as she spoke to the young mare.

"Very well your majesty, I don't have anything exciting to report other than my blood sister is finally going to chose a craft tonight!"

"Interesting indeed, now as I recalled your family has a long line of royal guards here am I right?"inquired the princess. (**Yea I'm gonna use a word I would never say)**

But before Ginger could respond the clock's bell rung signaling that the meeting must start.

"Oh well, I guess we both have a meeting to attend."said Princess Luna as she now looked a Ginger with a look of curiosity. Ginger nodded and opened the door for the princess and allowed for her to go in, she followed and looked around and saw that the princess was beaconing her to sit on her right side. Ginger near snapped with pride at the thought that she was going to sit next to the princess. She went over and sat down and partially listen to the conversation of the leaders of the crafts till it related with her craft and or the princess. Thankfully that did not take as long as she though it would.

"Now my children, as you all know we have not been on very good terms with my sister Celestia now that her people are once again starving and having problems with the law just for food or money,"she stated "I have thought long and hard and came up with a solution that I offer many seasons ago but as you all know she again refused to accept my advice and asked that I don't interfere in her problems." she scoffs " Her problems, are foolishness because thanks to our dear parent they left us BOTH in charge of Equestria not just her. So what I have though up was that we could show her how strong and happy you alll are here to prove to her that this is the best option for our people. If she refuses again..."she pauses " I believe that the ponys of Equestria that are the ones with many hardships will revolt. Which may cause the end of all of Equestria."

She then explained that she would take one craft leader and and apprentice of that craft with her to Equestria to prove her sister wrong. I prayed to the old moons goddess that I could get chose to go. But then she explained the she would wait in till after the Ceremony to chose who will go.

**_2 Hours later-_**

"My dear children of the Night we are all here gathered here to celebrate a young filly's choice on her craft!" announced the princess as she presented my sister with items symbolizing all ten crafts. A sword for guard. A bag of flour for bakery.A hammer for black smith. A pencil for writers.A bucket of paint for art.A music note for well music. A hoe for farming.A piece of money for banking.A book with the ABC's for finally a ballon and other stuff that I did not recognize for fun. I glance at my sister and looked in to her eyes and saw that she was calm and confident on her choice. She looked at the sword and grabbed it with her teeth.

"White Sky has chosen the craft of a guard of the Lunar guard!"

The whole crowd cheered for her especially the Guards who were pleased with her choice to join our craft.

"Also before I forget, I would want Captain Gingerwing and Private White Sky to report to me after the celebrations are over." and with that she walked off the ledge and flew back to the palace.

We enter the room with no emotion in our eyes but we both held fear and curiosity behind all the walls that prevented the emotion to sprout.

"Very good, you came on time. Now to relive the fear you must have I will tell you the that the news I'm going to tell you is not bad, it is actually very good." she paused " How would you two like to go to Equestria with me?"

I practically fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>So yea. I hope that if you read this you don't hate me cuz of the cliffy. But any way I need more OC's for the crafts leaders and apprentices. Just PM me them like this<strong>

**Gender:**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Craft:**

**So yea y'al got it? Anyway I hoped you enjoyed so plz review and favorte this story.**

**~Robin**


	3. Days of Peace

**_Hey guys, Robin here and before I explode with happiness direct to one person in particular. So I will start that after I address some stuff first. For example I am going to make this book continue into a series of about 3 or 7 books it a depends if I have the time of day to write this stories._**

**_bastetrulzall~ Yea don't worry I will give you more from this story and also have a cookie for being my first review. ~hands cookie~_**

**_Well thats about it for now. Btw, if you want to have your OC's in this story please PM them to me. I will post the way to do it for this story down at the bottom of this chapter. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_~Robin_**

* * *

><p><em>Four months have passed since I had fainted in the palace. During the time I was unconscious White Sky accepted the princess's request for us to represent of craft on her journey to Equestria. I woke up later that week in Infirmary that was maned by the guards as well. No one could find out what had caused me to faint, but I didn't mind. As long as they let me leave the infirmary and go back to my duty's I was fine. It was all fine<em>

_" _Parry Grey Heart."

"No I said parry not strike."

"There you go, now you can go rest in the barracks."

I sighed in relief that my apprentice's training was over for today. I mean not in a bad way but for a blind filly who chose to become a guard. I mean she's getting better. But we still had a long way till she was up to date. Princess Luna had her apprenticed to me only because I could relate to having a difficulty in life as well, even though it was for just a few moon rotations one or two I think. I sighed looking at my mechanized left wing a sighed and walked over to were White Sky was training with her master. I sat down in one of the benches to the right of the training area and look over at my sister and focussed on her stance and moves as she held the practice sword in her mouth.

"All right White Sky thats it for today. Good job by the way." Praised her master as he released the younger pony from his command.

White Sky saluted her master and marched of toward the barracks to pack up her weapons and armor. She came out later in just her light armor, cape, and plumed helmet. She looked around for me for a moment and then spotted me sitting at the end of the courtyard next to the apple trees munching away at an apple.

She walked over to me. " I hope you save me one Ginger, you know how much I love apples." she said with her mouth watering.

I laughed and picked up my cape to revel a hidden rose red apple the I had flown up to the very top of our old apple tree to get just for her. She sat next to me, grabbed the apple and at it all in one bite.

"Hmmmm, delicious." she said while chewing not at all lady like or guard like.

I chuckled and got up and flicked her with my tail signaling her to follow got up as well and looked straight ahead.

"Hey Sky?" I asked

"Yea, Ginger."

"You remembered what day it is today right."

She looked at me in confusion not realizing that today was here 10th year here, and her 10th year here as my only blood related sibling.

I sighed." You turn 10 today Sky. It's your 10th year here."

Her faced lightens up with recognizing how important day it was today.

"Thanks for reminding me Ginger."she said while yawning

"No problem Sky," and with that we made it to our cave where I laid out some food and then sent Sky to bed for we traveled to Equestria tomorrow and I knew she need all the energy she could get. Afterwards I padded out side our cave to see the sun just rising up, indicating it was time for us to go to sleep and rest. I gave the fading night one of my rare smiles and padded into our cave again and took of my armor and slept of the bed.

**_The next day~~~~_**

**_"DONG"_**

**_"DONG"_**

**_"DONG"_**

"Alright, alright stupid bells I'm up." I shouted at the night bell's singing the daily song of our night.

I walked over to Sky's room and nudged her awake. She woke up quickly and started putting her armor on and, also carefully placed her wings inside her armor. As she did that I walked to the bakery cave said hello to Daisyspots bought two warm freshly made oats sandwiches and left and walked back home where i found the table nicely set and Sky checking over her stuff for our trip. When she smelled the sandwiches she walked over to me and grabbed it and ate it quickly like the apple from yesterday. As she ate hers I devoured mine and went to my room and placed on my light armor, cape, iron shoes for protection, gladius, and finally my trusty plumed helmet. Sky did the same and then we both stood at the entrance of our home and looked around on last time and opened up our wings and soared through the air toward the palace.

We got there on time and and since we were the first to arrive we had a few moments to talk the Princess Luna.

"So Gingerwing you didn't answer the last question I asked you before the meeting started the last time we meet. Could you answer it now?"

I looked at her thinking of the right words to answer when they all came to me at once.

"Yes Princess Luna, my family comes from a long line of guard Captains her and...over there." I say while I mutter the last part.

The princess nods recalling all the light ginger Captains she has had for seasons.

"Of course."

A few moment pass in till the next craft group arrives. Soon there are all here.

Princess Luna the counts to make sure and is pleased with her result. She then asks us her to follow to the stables where we keep all the chariots and chariot guard horses stationed.

"Now may all crafts get into a chariot please it wont be a long ride I promise you." she asked us politely.

Sky and I try to find one but there are soon occupied with the other crafts that then Princess Luna allows us both to ride with her in her chariot.

"Thank you your Highness"

The Princess nodded showing that she had heard her guard and turned to address the other guards who were pulling the chariot.

"Alright we are all here. You may open you wings and get ready to descend."

_"Wait descend? Descend where!?" _

Thats when it hit me. She was going to teleport us to Equestria and then make it seem that we came by chariot the whole way. While I thought a blinding light scorched my eyes and then the pain settled and when I was able to see I noticed a small white speck in the distance. The princess must have noticed that I had seen the speck as well.

"That my dear Captain is the Canterlot Castle. That is our destination.

**_Arriving at the Castle~_**

With a smooth landing giving me hope that this meeting will be successful and that Celestia will reconsider her answer towards our Princess's advice. I hop out of the chariot first standing straight and emotionless in this foreign land making sure there is nothing that will attack or hurt the princess. My sister copied my actions only she landed on the other side of the chariot leaving the middle open for Princess Luna to walk through.

"Calm down my children there is noting here that will hurt me for I rule here as well." said Princess Luna when she noticed our actions.

We relaxed waited for her to take the lead and followed behind the rest of the craft for their protection. As we walk to who knows where I decided to take at the different details of the walls and paintings of the hallway we walked through. The walls where high and a light crystalized pale blue with white streaks in it. The ceiling was the same color as the walls and floors but they were in shape in a round oval like way. Then I noticed two large, wide, mahogany colored wood door which I guess leads to the Throne room. As we stop Sky and I stand on ether side of the Princess. Unknowing to anyone but the three of us, Princess Luna look at the mahogany doors as if she feared what laid behind them. She took a deep breath in and using her magic she open the double door revealing us to the Equestrian princess. Instead of walking in to the throne room with intimidation in our eyes and cower under the equestrian princess; we all walk in calmly and confident without a speck of fear in our eyes.

"Well sister it's seems you have gone against my request," started the foreign (At least to me) princess, " I thought I had told you I didn't want a colony on the moon."

"Sister the pony's I brought here are all ether 6th generation of my children or are the first of their blood line who have joined the colony." replied Luna

Sighing the other princess replied."Luna, Luna, Luna this is why I govern the majority of this land, because if you govern what I governed you would destroy all of Equestria."

Now I was getting plan mad. No one disrespects the princess and I mean **no one!**

Not atlest when I'm around.

"No disrespect your highness," I started with a cool calm voice that hid my anger, "No one disrespects the princess, for that is otherly rude to do so when the person you disrespecting is the one who took care of all the orphans you left out on the streets over a thousand years ago! She is our mother even if some one else gave birth to all of us. SHE. CARED!" as I finished my voice was layered in anger. i had just met the other princess.

My outburst surprised everybody, but I could tell that all the other crafts leaders agreed with me. This "other" princess had gone to far.

"Princess Celestia, I don't mean to interrupt or be rude but the...Captain has a point." said a purple alicorn who was surrounded by other pony's who had necklaces with different items that resemble their cutie mark. I nodded at her to give her a silent "Thank you".

"So your siding with the traitor are you Twillight." said Princess Celestia with a hurt look in her eyes.

"I am not Princess but the mare has a point. Over a thousand years before Luna became Nightmare Moon, and you had just locked Discord in stone, the war with him left many orphans in the streets and orphanages."calmly replied the now known Twillight to her Princess. "All I'm saying is that the ones she has now may not like you because of what happened with their ancestors during that period of time."

Celestia look at Twillight carefully as if she was deciding whether or not she was a "threat" to her throne. Celestia returned her gaze to Luna but then moved it over back to me.

"You there the one who spoke out, come forward,"

I step forward without fear and look her straight in her eyes.

"What is your name Captain?" she wondered

"I'm Captain Ginger Wing of the 1st Pegasus division of the Lunar guard."

"Very well Gin-"

"Just Captain." I said intending to show her I didn't trust her.

"Alright Captain, do tell what is it like in your "colony" "

I look at my princess and I saw that hope had left her eyes. I mentally asked her if I should tell her sister how our Colony happens. She shocked her head and look toward the door.

"Well Princess I would tell you but I can't," I stated, "For haven't explored yours so how would I know if you will judge us by just my measly description."

Now this caught her attention.

"Hmmm, I have an idea. How about I send you to the Friendship Kingdom where you can see and explore the land?" she asked

"That would be wonderful Celestia," said Luna with a steel voice.

"Then it's settled, you can leave for Ponyville. First thing in the morning" said Celestia with a hurt voice.

And with that the rest of the Children of the Night followed the Princess out throne room and into the main hallway. Little did I know that this might be the only time of peace that I would experience in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's a couple of days late but hey I got it out. Don't forget to review and favorite this story. PEACE!<strong>

**~Robin **


End file.
